


8/14/17

by VanAlden



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, M/M, Raw 8/14/17, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanAlden/pseuds/VanAlden
Summary: Unfinished Episode Tag written for the 8/14/17 episode of Raw but I stopped writing when Neville left.





	8/14/17

Made to follow the 8/14/17 raw

He'd been walking for quite a bit longer than he had intended to. His pace was steady, his breaths were even, and his eyes were resting on the horizon as he turned the corner. The late afternoon sun was full on his face; he squinted into. That, like almost everything else, had receded into the background of his awareness.

The look in his eyes was blank, To anyone looking at him from more than a few feet away, he would have seemed undead. His gaunt face was devoid of emotion - almost apathetic, or maybe even oblivious. In reality, Neville was lost in thought

It wasn’t as if he’d not had time to think since that night, in fact all he had were his thoughts. Gnarled and twisted as they were. He hadn’t talked to anybody after that night.

**

He could deal with loss and he was used to pain. He wasn’t prepared to deal with losing the title. He had been stuck dwelling on the same thoughts of being the champion for so long he forgot his original goals. He’d had time to consider what he would do to Aires if he ever saw him again, however long it had been.

First they were yelling, escalating to throwing books across the room.  
The man who had once whispered endearments to him in the dead of night was now spouting threats and curses and accusations of betrayal.

He hadn’t talked to anybody since he lost the title and hadn’t talked to Aires since he heard his announcement.

Neville took a seat at the bar. He had found this place in a nondescript back alley, away from the hustle and bustle of the city streets outside. Here, shrouded in cigarette smoke and the musky odour of men past their prime, he might go unnoticed.

There was a sudden scrape of a chair next to him, and Neville whirled to face them, making eye contact...

He instinctively threw a punch at Aires, connecting with the other’s nose before Austin could react. 

The former Champion’s laugh echoed through the bar, rough and grating on Austin’s ears. “Hah! The great Austin Aires brought down by one punch. Have you gone soft?” The other man’s expression was hard to read, mostly due to him covering his nose with a palm, but he bristled at the insult. “Retirement not treating you so well?” Neville said with a sneer.


End file.
